Fils ou traître ?
by Ambresa
Summary: Comment se passait la vie de Sirius Black chez lui? Quelles étaient ses relations avec sa famille? Pourquoi il n'en parle jamais? ATTENTION SI VOUS NE VOULER RIEN SAVOIR SUR LE TOME 5 NE LISEZ PAS!
1. Présentation

Présentation  
  
Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Joanne Kathleen Rowling.  
  
Alors je suis en train d'écrire une fiction sur la vie de Sirius Black adolescent. Je me suis inspirée d'une amie qui avait ce comportement qui trahis un lourd secret. Et j'ai réfléchi comme Sirius, la nuit, à essayer de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. J'ai donc inventé une histoire, en modifiant les détails, qui s'est avérée juste (je l'ai fait lire à mon amie qui a fondu en larmes). Il y aura des spoilers du tome 5. 


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cette fiction, donc pas de procès.

Et merci à alana chantelune, Bibi, Fenice et Gabriel-Jedusor leur review et j'espère que ma fiction vous plaira (je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, désolée).

Fils ou **traître **?

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

__

" Cher Journal,

Je sais que ça va paraître complètement idiot, mais j'ai décidé d'écrire.

Il faut bien soulager sa peine quelque part…

Et oui, une nouvelle dispute. Ma mère et moi. Le même motif que d'habitude, j'en ai assez. Un jour si je pars, ça veux dire que je ne me suis pas suicidé !

Et là, ça sera pour la vie, pour toujours !

J'irais chez mon meilleur ami. Mais je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour lui et ses parents…

La porte qui claque, Regulus que j'entends répondre à ma mère un "oui, bien sur " pour chaque question négative à mon sujet. Ils sont suicidèrent…

Un jour, ils comprendront qui a tord, et qui a raison. 

Espérons que j'aurais le temps de les ramener sur le droit chemin…

Parfois, je me demande pourquoi je ne peut-être une personne normale.

Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ? Que dois-je faire pour ne plus être cette Personne _? Comment arrêter cet Enfer ?_

****

Pourquoi ?

Je n'ai malheureusement pas de réponses à cette question, mais je ferais tout pour la trouver, promis ! Comme dit Nils Hazard, le héros de " Marie-Aude Murail " dans " Dinky rouge sang " il y a des pourquoi _qui sont veufs de _parce que_…_

Ca doit sembler idiot que je lis, surtout en français, moi… "un _Maraudeur _**si** farceur_ "…_

Mais, il y a des réponses que l'on ne peut trouver, comme moi dans ce lit, toutes ces heures passées sans trouver le sommeil, toutes ces nuits blanches, je les utilise pour réfléchir.

Pourquoi je lis ? Bonne question. Très dure à résoudre, très dure…Je suis sur quand j'écris ça que des milliers d'autres enfants se reconnaîtront.

Une grande case de la vie de famille :

" les problèmes, le plus souvent familiaux_ "._

Quand on en a, il nous faut un échappatoire, un endroit où l'on peut rêver de la vie que l'on ne pourra jamais avoir, des choses qui n'auraient pas du se passer ainsi… Il en faut un à tout prix, sinon, direction l'hôpital psychiatrique. Pour la simple raison que sinon, on devient fou, le cœur ne peut pas supporter toutes ces peines. Il a besoin de rire. Mais quand les rires sont interdits…

Sans le savoir, j'ai trouvé mon repaire **à moi** que personne ne peut me piquer mes livres…

C'est comme un besoin, c'est mon oxygène pour survivre, c'est ma vie_…_

Je l'ai découvert ers la fin C.E.1, débutC.E.2, quand les choses ont commencé à dégrader… 

Au début, je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait, mais je me sentais de mieux en mieux. Avant, j'avais déjà essayé d'autres moyens, aidant tout le monde, je courais de ci de là, malheureusement ça ne marchais pas, il y avait toujours ce vide en moi… Ce besoin de rêver _d'une vie qui ne serait jamais la mienne… Ce que m'ont offert les livres… _

J'ai lu, dévoré livres sur livres, romans sur roman… C'est vital, comme la musique, un jour, elle aussi sera indispensable. Mais pas pour moi, en tous cas pas encore, je joue si mal…

Je lisais sans cesse…caché sous la couette ou dans l'armoire, je me suis fait mon monde à moi, mes rêves à moi, et j'ai compris que je tracerai mon chemin à moi aussi…

Je le ferais, et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher !

Quand elle_ est arrivée,_ elle_, qui me permettait toutes mes folies loin de mes parents. Et grâce à _elle_, j'y suis allé, et j'ai trouvé un nouveau domaine : faire rire les gens…_

Je riais avec eux de mes bêtises, mais ils ne me connaissaient que superficiellement, ils ne savaient pas que je pleurais la nuit…

Les rideaux fermés, la couverture sur la tête, complètement caché du monde extérieur, personne ne pouvait me voir dans le grand lit à baldaquin. Je me rappelle même avoir remercié les fondateurs et le directeur de l'école dans ma prière du soir le jour de mon arrivée…

Personne ne devait savoir que je pleurais la nuit, et carrément replié sur moi-même quand c'était trop dur…

Non, aucun d'entre eux ne doit savoir que je pleure et que je lis la nuit, aucun d'entre eux ne doit savoir que j'ai une double vie. Non aucun d'entre eux ne saurait, ils ne connaîtront rien sur moi avant longtemps, comment leur expliquer mes problèmes, les comprendront-ils ou vont-ils me rejeter à cause de ces liens_ ? _

Bien sur, ils devront savoir, mais je n'allais pas les mettre sur _la voix… Ne pas les laisser découvrir ses problèmes familiaux… Je me sens si misérable à cause d'eux._

Si je n'étais pas un garçon, je crois que je me serais renfermé dans ma peine…

Et oui, les filles sont plus fragiles de caractère… Et si elles ont vu autant de scènes si **_horribles_**, je ne serais pas étonné qu'elles aient du mal à s'ouvrir et se referment sur elles-mêmes d'années en années… Non, ça dépend…Il peut très bien en avoir qui décident de se battre avec tous pour oublier la douleur, ce vide en soi…

Non, je crois que presque plus rien ne m'étonnera dans ce monde.

Une fois, j'ai entendu ma cousine Andromeda dire que j'étais "un petit garçon si_ mature pour son âge" et que j'étais " un enfant émotif qui s'est crée un masque de rire pour cacher ses sentiments…"._

Je ne sais pas où les adultes vont chercher des idées pareilles !

Mais si je suis mature, je me conduis comme un imbécile à l'école : embêter Rogue et lui jeter des sorts est très soulageant…Je me défoule quelque part d'autre que dans les livres et dans les rires…

Bon, je commence à avoir sommeil.

Espérons, que la tempête est passée,

Bonne nuit et à demain Cher Journal."

Sur ce, Sirius Black ferma le vieux cahier qu'il avait posé sur son matelas. 

Après avoir éteint la bougie qui éclairait sa chambre, il se coucha pour ne s'endormir que deux heures plus tard en compagnie du _rêve_…


End file.
